Abuelo
by Kaze Tsubaki
Summary: Una visita y una rara peticion ... One-shot futurista del fic Cielo y Arena del Desierto ...


**Hola ! Un pequeno One-shot futurista que forma parte de mi fic Cielo y Arena del Desierto. Fue un momento de inspiración random que se me ocurrió aunque debo admitir que le falto mucha inspiración lol pero bueno espero que le guste. **

**Los personajes le pertencen a Kishimoto **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXO**

La niña lo miraba con mucha curiosidad mientras que el hombre casi anciano miraba con reflexión el jardín de la casa cubierto de pétalos de sakura. Al cabo de unos minutos el anciano la miro seriamente y luego una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios.

¿ Acaso te gusta lo que ves Hinara ? – pregunto el anciano algo divertido. La niña respingo rápidamente mientras su cabello negro se movia por el viento.

Hai – respondió alegremente cosa poca natural en ella – Sasuke oji-san es hermoso – añadió con seriedad y naturalidad, lo que hizo que el aludido riera levemente.

Mocosa aludadora – dijo Sasuke mientras tocaba la cabeza de la niña. – ¿ y tus primos ?– pregunto mirando de nuevo el jardín.

Se fueron a jugar y no me invitaron … dicen que hago trampa y me enojo por nada – dijo ella haciendo un mohín lo que hizo que Sasuke enarcara una ceja mientras reia internamente.

_Identica a su madre_ – pensó el Uchiha mayor. Su cabello ya gris tenia todavía algunos toques carbones de su juventud a la vez que cara reflejaba las arrugas de los años; pero como decía la niña, seguía siendo hermoso. - ¿ Y a que se debe la visita tuya ? Dudo mucho que hayas venido a visitar a tu oni abuelo – dijo Sasuke mirándola escrutadoramente pero la nina no se sintió intimidada.

Quiero que el abuelo me adopte – dijo Hinara con seriedad provocando que el Uchiha quedara sorprendido pero antes de que pudiera responderle sobre esa tontería, la respuesta le llego. – Quiero tener el apellido Uchiha … muchos hablan de el con orgullo y yo quiero tenerlo. – dijo con una simpleza que todo una niña pudiera tener. Sasuke solo suspiro.

Hinara sabes que no puedes … - empezó a decir Sasuke lo que hizo que un mohín apareciera en la nina – hmp … Eres una Nara … tu padre es Nara, por lo cual tu apellido es ese, además el clan de las sombras es bueno – dijo Sasuke como si eso pudiera finalizar el asunto pero estaba equivocado.

El clan Uchiha es mejor … tio Sora esta en el, al igual que mis primos y abuelo también esta … no quiero ser Nara; adoptame abuelo – decía la niña, lo que hizo que Sasuke resoplara algo molesto, nunca fue bueno con los niños. Buscando una salida se le ocurrió una idea aunque sabia que se iba arrepentir a creces después.

Hinara … no puedo adoptarte … tienes padres, a menos que ellos mueran no puedo hacerlo … - Sasuke negó con la cabeza pensando que su nieta podía hacer cualquier cosa en su inmadurez – olvidando eso, como decía; eres Nara y nada puede cambiar. Que tengas un apellido distinto no quita que no tengas sangre Uchiha en tu sangre, eres toda una Uchiha … y como eres una, cuando tengas ocho anos empezare a ensenarte las técnicas del clan … ¿ Que dices ? – dijo Sasuke algo serio, la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego una sonrisa apareció en sus ojos negros como la noche.

¡ Hai ! – grito emocionada la niña para entonces saltar emocionada hacia su abuelo, darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo – Nos vemos en la cena abuelo – dijo antes de desaparecer en la lejanía. Sasuke resoplo algo molesto.

¿ Desde cuando estas ahí ? – pregunto Sasuke a una sombra que estaba escondida detrás de el, pero el ya sabia la respuesta. La persona camino con delicadeza hacia el y se sento a su lado. El Uchiha miro como la mujer le sonreía dulcemente, su cabello azulado estaba ya claro y unas delicadas arrugas surcaban por sus hermosos ojos. Hinata miro con compasión a su marido.

Desde que ella llego, dijo que quería hablar contigo algo serio pero no me imaginaba que fuera eso – dijo Hinata mientras reia levemente, Sasuke solo pudo bufar.

Ninos … primero eran los mocosos mayores ahora son estos – dijo Sasuke con molestia refiriéndose a sus dos hijos gemelos pero Hinata sabia que su molestia era fingida.

Querias que el clan creciera – dijo con alegría ella, lo que hizo que Sasuke sonriera levemente. – Ire a preparar la cena, vendrán todos. Naruto y su familia también … será en el jardín ya que son muchos. – dijo Hinata pero solo escucho el hmp de su marido lo que hizo que sonriera. – Sabes … Hinara le dira a sus primos lo que le dijiste … ya sabes lo que pasara – añadió con sutileza mientras se iba dejando a su marido con un tic y tieso.

Kuso … - solo pudo decir Sasuke mientras bufaba. Definitivamente no fue una buena idea y todo por una pequeña mocosa aludadora. – Kuso … - dijo de nuevo resignado. Queria familia … bueno esa estaba fuera de sus estándares planeados pero era su ahnelado clan resurgiendo de la oscuridad y vaya manera de hacerlo … - Hinata … ¿ Donde dejaste mi katana ? La voy a necesitar en la noche … - dijo Sasuke levantándose para entrar en la casa. Solo era por precaucion … si solo era eso.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus review pleaseeeeeee ;) **

**Sayonara **


End file.
